Say No for Falling in Love
by Reihaka Ichitachi
Summary: Ini bukan Harry Potter,tapi di dunia nyata, ada kutukan yang lebih menyeramkan dari Avada Kedavra. Mati? Tidak,tidak. Kau hanya akan dikutuk untuk mencintai semua orang yang mencintaimu.So mau om-om pedo, nenek-nenek peyot, atau tante-tante menor, semuanya akan kau cintai sepenuh hati! Ngeri? Pastinya. Apalagi jika kau seorang aktor terkenal yang dicintai banyak orang macam Naruto!


Say NO for Falling in Love!

Chapter 1: Curse from Failed Groom

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, garing, kepanjangan, lil bit sho-ai, tata bahasa yang hancur lebur! No flame please. ^_^

Genre: Friendship, little bit romance.

Summary: Ini bukan HarPot, tapi di dunia nyata, ada kutukan yang lebih menyeramkan dari Avada Kedavra. Mati? Tidak,tidak. Kau hanya akan dikutuk untuk mencintai semua orang yang mau om-om pedo, nenek-nenek peyot, atau tante-tante menor, semuanya akan kau cintai sepenuh hati! Ngeri? Pastinya. Apalagi jika kau seorang aktor terkenal macam yang dicintai banyak orang macam Naruto!

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Konohagakure. Kota yang terkenal dengan pusat hiburannya yang mendunia hingga ke Eropa. Terletak di benua Asia, dan merupakan tempat yang menjadi sasaran empuk para turis dan koruptor yang ingin bersenang-senang memakan uang rakyat. Tapi itu bukan hal yang ingin dibanggakan Uzumaki Kushina, walikota wanita pertama di Konoha tersebut. Melainkan tingkat keteraturan, kemewahan, dan kemakmuran kotanya yang tinggi sehingga mendapat penghargaan internasional sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan tentang anaknya.

Rupanya tidak hanya segala kesempurnaan kotanya yang membuat hidung Kushina sering kembang-kempis. Bukan berita tentang penghargaan untuk kota Konoha yang membuat wanita ini cekikikan nista saat menonton tv.

Melainkan anaknya, Yang Dipertuan Agung King Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

"KYAAA! Naru-chan~ Kau keren sekali, Nak!" teriak Kushina alay dengan satu kaki nangkring diatas meja kerjanya. Membuat kopi di mejanya tumpah, membasahi kertas kontrak saham hingga terjatuh, dan akhirnya wafat dimakan Ton Ton.

"Shizune! Keraskan volumenya! Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Naru-chan dengan jelas!" seru Kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tv LCD flat 64 inch lengkap dengan home theaternya.

Shizune, sekretaris pribadi Kushina menghela napas panjang. Dengan nelangsa dia menekan remote hingga suara tv nyaris mencapai 90 persen.

"Naikkan lagi volumenya! Kalau perlu sampai penuh!"

Busyet dah, ini orang sebenarnya budek atau gimana?

Batin Shizune, tapi nggak berani ngomong langsung ke orangnya. Secara gitu, Kushina kan orang nomor satu di Konoha. Jadi Shizune cuma bisa pasrah sambil memasang penyumbat telinga. Kalau kata pepatah 'mati segan, dipecat pun ogah'.

"KYAAAA! NARU-CHAN~ MUAACCHH!" Kushina melempar kiss bye mautnya pada tv dan sukses membuat layar tv itu berubah hitam seketika.

"Eh?" Kushina mengedip-edipkan matanya. "Konser Naru-chan sudah selesai?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. Dijamin kau akan dikira anak SGM (Sinting Gila Miring).

"Ya, Uzumaki-sama. Konser Naru-sama –"

"Pakai gelar."

"Maksud saya konser Yang Dipertuan Agung King Naruto-sama sudah habis, Nyonya." Ralat Shizune dengan urat tertarik. Che, anak item begitu kenapa harus pakai gelar panjang-panjang amat, sih?

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu…" sahut Kushina mangut-mangut. Lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah serius.

"Shizune."

"Ha'I, Uzumaki-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Shizune cepat. Ini dia, kalau wajah Kushina sudah bertransformasi dari muka transformer ke muka kenek transportasi, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Naru-chan kapan pulang?"

GUBRAK!

'_Kau kan ibunya! Bukan urusan gue kalau anak kamseupay itu pulang atau tidak! Mau hilang kek, dimakan nenek pesugihan kek, digodain tante-tante koruptor kek, please deh bukan urusan gue banget! Wat-eper dah!_' Lagi-lagi batin Shizune dengan bahasa gaul dari kampungnya.

"Tour Concert Yang Dipertuan Agung King(Kong)Naruto-sama akan selesai 4 hari lagi, jadi kira-kira dia akan pulang minggu depan, Nyonya." Jawab Shizune sopan bin elegan. Ya nggak mungkin lah dia pakai bahasa gaul titisan dari kampungnya. Secara Shizune dari kecil udah diajarkan sama bapaknya bahwa 'mulutmu surat PHK-mu'.

"Ah, aku kangen Naru-chan~" desah Kushina dengan pandangan mewek. Shizune hanya memutar bola matanya bête.

'_Hah… siapa sangka walikota terkenal yang dikagumi banyak orang ternyata seorang son complex_.' Batin Shizune sambil geleng-geleng kepala miris.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Sunagakure International Hall…

"KYAAA! NARUTO-SAMA! NARUTO-SAMA!"

"L-O-V-E N-A-R-U!"

"NARUTO-SAMA, SARANGHAE~"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para gadis dan uke-uke jablay memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Mereka semua dengan antusias menggemakan nama sang bintang yang tengah beraksi diatas panggung raksasa. Disana, bermandikan cahaya dari lampu sorot bewarna-warni serta efek sound system yang menyerupai suara gemuruh, sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegap menari lincah dengan coolnya.

Sosok itu adalah orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan oleh Kushina(dan disumpah-sumpahi oleh batinnya Shizune) di ruang kerja walikota. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang cerah yang 100 persen original cetakan dari ayahnya, kulit berwarna tan –bukan item seperti fitnah Shizune– dan mata sebiru yang lebih indah daripada punya orang bule, adalah seorang aktor terkenal sekaligus penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun. Bermodal tampang WOW dan talent segudang, dengan cepat dia menguasai dunia entertainment dunia.

Lagu-lagu ciptaannya selalu berada di TOP 10 Billboard dan acara maupun film yang dibintanginya selalu mendapatkan rating tertinggi. Buku biografinya termasuk _**best seller**_ dan dia memiliki basis penggemar fanatik yang luas. Belum lagi harta kekayaannya yang merupakan gabungan antara gaji sang bunda sebagai walikota, ayahnya yang seorang arkeolog terkenal, dan penghasilannya sendiri sebagai superstar. Hohoho… kalau begitu silakan ukur sendiri ketebalan dompetnya.

Dan disinilah ia, berada di Sunagakure International Hall dan menghibur jutaan penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Terima kasih telah datang ke konserku dan terima kasih karena telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku! LOVE YOU ALL~" seru Naruto sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memasang senyum se-charming mungkin.

Dan senyuman itu langsung berubah menjadi seringai jahat saat ribuan gadis nosebleed seketika.

.

.

.

"Hah~ capek sekali hari ini. Kakashi! Ambilkan minum untukku!" seru Naruto dengan nada bossy pada Kakashi, managernya. Saat ini dia berada di kamar super deluxe hotel bintang lima tempatnya menginap. Kamar sang bintang yang dijaga oleh dua bodyguard berbadan Ade R*I ini terlihat agak berantakan. Maklum saja, Naruto suka mengenyahkan seenaknya barang yang menganggu penglihatannya saat ia lelah.

Hatake Kakashi, sang manager bermasker mantan biker itu tersenyum maklum. Disodorkannya segelas air mineral pada Naruto yang disambut dengan gerutuan kecil dari Si Blonde.

"Setelah ini aku harus melakukan apa lagi?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka catatannya. "Besok Anda ada jadwal pemotreran untuk Sabaku Magazine, talk show dengan stasiun televisi setempat, dan makan malam dengan produser Suna Production. Lusa Anda harus mengikuti peragaan busana di Otogakure dan iklan komersial untuk pariwisata disana. Lalu –"

"Ah, sudah cukup. Tak perlu kau lanjutkan lagi. Kepalaku jadi pusing." Cibir Naruto dengan muka tertekuk. Ah, Naru~ mukamu mau dilipet atau nggak dilipet tetap jelek kok sayang~ #PLAK!

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan meregangkan badannya. Terdengar erangan puas dari mulutnya saat mendengar bunyi tulang yang kembali pada tempatnya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil jaket hitam dan kacamatanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Naruto-sama? Anda mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Cari angin sebentar."

"Bukankah konser baru saja selesai? Istirahatlah dulu, Anda pasti lelah." Bujuk Kakashi seraya menghampiri Naruto. Namun langkahnya langsung berhenti setelah menerima deathglare khas seme posesif kepada Kakashi.

BLAM!

"Yare-yare… anak itu, tetap sulit ditebak seperti biasa."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tenang di daerah perkotaan Suna dengan langkah lebar. Penampilannya yang tadinya berkesan high-class kini telah berganti menjadi penampilan khas pencopet. Jaket panjang hitam, kacamata hitam, sarung tangan hitam, headband hitam, dan kulit hit-err… kulit tan eksotis membuatnya tak bisa lagi dikenali sebagai Yang Mulia Sisinggamaraja Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

Aura yang tadinya berkilauan alias sparkling anywhere pun lenyap tanpa jejak bak uang pajak negara, dan kini berganti dengan aura-aura khas maling ayam.

"Ah, maaf."

Err… sepertinya dia benar-benar maling.

Naruto menunduk minta maaf pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya sekilas, lalu melengos pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ditangannya terselip dompet kulit milik om-om yang sengaja ditabraknya, hasil copetan.

"Khukhukhu…" Naruto terkikik setan saat melihat lembaran-lembaran yen yang tersimpan di dompet kulit itu. Wajah khas superstar yang gentle bin cool miliknya terlempar jauh-jauh.

"Orang-orang disini terlalu ceroboh, ya…" bisiknya pada angin berpasir. Jangan harap ada angin sepoi-sepoi di Suna. Yang ada hanya badai pasir, air pasir, dan… pasir.

"Membosankan…" desahnya pelan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang listrik. Matanya menatap bulan yang tampak redup dari balik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Uang dan dompet hasil copetannya pun sudah dia tempel semua di sepanjang dinding pos polisi. Jadi kalau om-om tadi pergi ke pos polisi, nggak perlu susah-susah buat laporan kehilangan barang.

Pencopet baik hati, eh?

Jangan tertipu oleh wajah gentle rupawan miliknya. Ini anak sebenarnya hatinya hitam banget. Suka nyopet dompet orang atau mengeroyok manekin di mall kalau lagi bosan. Mulut manekinnya dibuat jontor pake spidol lah, ditarik wignya lah, dibuka roknya lah. Alasannya: Demi 'mengasah' keahlian maling dan make up artist nya.

Ogah-ogahan, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memilih menu 'kontak' dan menatap satu-persatu nama yang tertera disana. Hm… dari total ribuan contact name miliknya, sekitar 20-an adalah pacarnya.

Menyeringai usil, Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari menekan-nekan tombol navigasi ponselnya secara acak. Dan…

Contact Name: Karin

"Gotcha~" bisik Naruto riang setelah membuka matanya. Dengan cepat ditekannya tombol hijau bertanda gagang telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto-kun…" terdengar suara gadis yang dimanis-maniskan. Naruto yang sedari dalam buaian diwanti-wanti sama sang ibunda agar menjauhi diabetes refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Jangan menggunakan nada aneh seperti itu, Karin." Kata Naruto dingin dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi. Siapa tahu Karin memberikan ciuman jarak jauh dari ponselnya, menyatu bersama muatan-muatan elektron di udara, memantul dari satelit Palapa, dan nubruk dia sampe ko'it tanpa bisa mengucap syahadat.

"Eh, _sumimasen_, Naruto-kun." Suara semanis gula tadi langsung berubah menjadi suara berat nan macho khas jakun cowok.

'Busyet! Udah lama nggak dengar suaranya kok kedengarannya seram amat yah…' batin Naruto ngeri. Hei, mendengar suara bak tukang jagal malam-malam begini itu sesuatu banget kan?

"Ehem!" Naruto berdeham. "Karin…"

"Iya?"

"Kita putus. _Ciao_."

Klik

Saluran telepon pun diputus.

"Hahaha… selamat tinggal, Karin." Ucap Naruto setelah menghapus nomor Karin di ponselnya. Dengan wajah puas bak telah mengenyahkan seekor lalat, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jembatan pendek sembari merapatkan jaketnya.

Mendadak kaki seksinya berhenti melangkah. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar suara tangisan dari balik bangku tak jauh di depannya. Oh, oh… jangan katakan itu arwah Karin yang langsung bunuh diri karena diputuskan secara sepihak tanpa pembagian harta gono-gini darinya?

Smirk

Naruto menyeringai kejam. Fufufu… sepertinya jiwa iblis playboynya keluar deh.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" dengan suara berat penuh wibawa Naruto bertanya pada sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Eh?" sosok tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Dan betapa kecewanya Naruto saat menyadari bahwa dia itu seorang cowok.

"Cowok sepertimu menangis?" lenyap sudah suara nirwana Naruto. Begitu menyadari bahwa sosok yang dihadapannya kini bukan gadis-manis-yang-menangis-gara-gara-patah-hati melainkan cowok-manis-yang-menangis-gara-gara-patah-kaki, suaranya langsung berubah sinis.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, orang asing." Jawabnya ketus. Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani berkata ketus pada orang yang berpenampilan serba hitam seperti ini. Biasanya kan langsung ngacir duluan.

"Ho…" desah Naruto, agak tertarik. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada sosok tersebut. Mata merah? Rambut jingga kemerahan?

Ugh, perpaduan warna yang membuat mata Naruto sakit. Atau lebih tepatnya, membuat hati Naruto sakit karena cowok itu ternyata sangat tampan.

"Kau ditinggal oleh pengantinmu, ya?" tebak Naruto asal. Dari tuksedo yang dipakainya sih… sepertinya dia seorang pengantin laki-laki.

Tubuh dihadapannya menegang sesaat, lalu sepasang mata merah menatapnya tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Desisnya disertai geraman, seperti seekor rubah liar. Dalam hati Naruto bersorak riang karena ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Oh, ternyata benar-benar ditinggal pengantin, ya? Kasihan sekali kau. Menangisi seorang wanita yang meninggalkanmu. Menyedihkan." Komentar Naruto pedas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar menistakan si mata merah.

Pemuda itu mendelik marah, dan dalam sekejap dia menarik kerah jaket Naruto kasar agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku menangis untuk seorang wanita, Sialan." Balas sang pemuda dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Dan enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!" bentaknya seraya menghempaskan tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk.

Seringai Naruto melebar. Ini dia… sepertinya dia menemukan hiburan baru.

"Ho? Maksudmu harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, begitu? Lalu kalau tidak, kenapa kau memakai tuksedo pernikahan seperti itu, hm?" tanya Naruto usil. Sambil bertopang dagu, Naruto menatap sosok dihadapannya penuh minat.

Wajah pemuda itu memerah, entah karena apa. Geraman bernada tinggi keluar dari kerongkongannya, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar mirip seekor rubah.

"Ah!" mendadak bohlam kekurangan watt menyala lemah di kepala Naruto. Berterima kasihlah pada Edison kelak, Naruto. "Jangan-jangan pengantinmu itu seorang pria?"

BRAK!

Pria itu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"A-APA?!" teriaknya dengan wajah merah padam. Matanya menyorot murka. "JA-JANGAN BERCANDA! TIDAK MUNGKIN PENGANTINKU ITU SEORANG PRIA! TERLEBIH LAGI DENGAN KERIPUT DI WAJAHNYA!" serunya penuh kemarahan. Ah, sepertinya dia hendak menghajar Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wah~ ternyata memang benar, pengantinnya seorang pria. Hohoho… betapa beruntungnya dia menemukan seorang uke di tempat sepi begini.

"Kalau begitu begini saja…" Naruto bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menghampiri sang pemuda. "Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja?" bisik Naruto usil di telinga si mata merah. Sebenarnya sih, dia straight. Tapi sesekali seru juga bermain-main dengan uke yang ditinggalkan~ :*

BUGH!

"Jangan bercanda kau, Sialan. Mana mungkin aku mau pergi bersama manusia hitam gosong sepertimu. Aku hanya mau bersama orang yang kucintai." Desisnya sedingin es. Tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk memukul perut Naruto terkepal erat.

Naruto yang masih merasakan nyeri diperutnya hanya menyeringai sinis. Huh? Cinta, katanya?

"Cinta itu tidak pernah ada, bodoh." Bisik Naruto dingin. Ditatapnya mata merah yang menyala indah dalam kegelapan itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Karena itu aku akan menciptakan cintaku sendiri, Manusia Hitam Sialan."

BUGH!

Ah, skor 2-0 untuk si mata merah. Horeee~

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk. Pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan mendarat di tempat yang sama.

"Kau!" Naruto mencengkram kerah sang pemuda. "Kau membuatku marah, kau tahu?! Kau memukulku 2 kali dan kau mengatakan kata-kata menjijikkan itu padaku. Cinta?! Hah, jangan bercanda! Cinta itu hanya omong kosong dan idiot sepertimu hanya akan jatuh dalam neraka! Menangis dan membuang harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah ada itu . !"

Pemuda itu terdiam.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Heran, kenapa berteriak seperti ini bisa membuatnya lelah? Biasanya dia berkoar-koar diatas panggung dan tidak pernah merasa selelah ini. mungkin karena pakai emosi kali, ya?

"Heh…" suara dengusan membuat Naruto mendongak dan seketika buku kuduknya meremang.

Pemuda itu menyeringai padanya dengan seringai yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Seringai Hiruma dari fandom Eyeshield mah lewat. Lalu matanya itu… seperti menyala-nyala dalam kegelapan.

Membuat Naruto berpikir apakah mata itu bisa dijadikan alternatif pengganti elpiji atau tidak.

"Begitu, hm?" Oh, tidak… bahkan nada suaranya pun berubah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada Naruto. Lihatlah tampang psikopatnya itu, sampai membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mundur kebelakang.

Naruto, kali ini kau bermain dengan orang yang salah.

GREP!

Mendadak udara di sekitar Naruto menipis. Kakinya terangkat beberapa senti diatas tanah dan lehernya serasa mau patah. Pemuda itu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan!

"Orang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran, iya kan?"

.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia tangkap adalah langit-langit bewarna putih dengan lampu Kristal mewah tergantung diatasnya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia berada di kamar hotelnya.

"Naruto-sama? Anda sudah sadar?" suara Kakashi menyentakkan nalarnya. Dengan lemah dia menoleh kearah kiri, tepatnya ke arah Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Nghh…" Naruto mengerang lemah seraya memegangi kepalanya. Diraihnya segelas air yang disodorkan Kakashi dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku…" sejenak pikiran Naruto blank. Tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ia ingat sekarang juga.

"Ah, aku bermimpi buruk. Dalam mimpiku aku dibawa ke tengah lantai berbentuk hati, kemudian perlahan-lahan semua orang mulai mendekatiku… Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setelah itu aku juga mendekati mereka…" bisik Naruto lirih. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan… lehernya terasa nyeri.

Eh?

"SI MATA MERAH ITU!" teriak Naruto histeris seraya menyibakkan selimutnya. Matanya menatap murka kearah Kakashi. "Dimana mata merah sialan itu?!"

"Mata merah? Apa dia orang yang menyerang Anda hingga pingsan di pinggir jalan tadi malam?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Jadi dimana dia? Di penjara bagian mana?"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ah, saya tidak tahu, Naruto-sama. Tadi malam saya hanya menemukan Anda tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Walau Anda memakai pakaian serba hitam, tapi saya bisa mengenali Anda. Dan tidak ada seorangpun disana."

Mata Naruto menyipit kesal. Jadi dia kabur, eh?

"Apa kita perlu melaporkannya ke polisi, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi serius, walau dalam hati dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Kemungkinan besar orang yang mencari masalah pertama kali pasti Naruto, jadi jawabannya pasti…

"Tidak."

Tuh, kan?

"Siapkan saja keperluan untuk jadwalku hari ini. Ah, apa saja agendaku?"

"Sebelum berangkat ke Oto, Anda harus menjalani sesi pemotretan singkat di Suna Production, Naruto-sama." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Hn, kalau begitu cepat persiapkan semuanya."

"_Wakarimashita_."

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari limousine hitam miliknya dan berjalan ditemani oleh 4 bodyguardnya. Di sepanjang halaman menuju hall utama Suna Production, fans-fansnya sudah berjejer seperti ikan asin di setiap pinggir jalan.

"Ah, itu Naruto-sama!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"LIHAT KESINI—KYAAA! DIA MELIHAT KE ARAHKU!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! NARUTO-SAMA!"

"KYYAA~ TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Naruto hanya mendengus sinis dari balik kerah tinggi coat gelapnya. Tersenyum palsu, dia menoleh ke arah ribuan fans-fans nya yang berdiri bak orang mengantri BBM.

Deg

Deg

Deg

DEG!

Mendadak langkah Naruto terhenti. Matanya melebar saat menatap kerumunan fansnya yang semakin menggila. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dan darahnya berdesir kencang menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas, tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh satu persatu wajah fans-fansnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat cantik dan tampan di matanya.

"Naruto-sama?" panggil salah seorang body guardnya.

"A-aku…" Naruto terbata-bata, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan para fansnya. Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat, sangat cepat hingga rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"A-AKU…"

Pesona itu… kilauan itu… segala kehangatan yang ada di hatinya saat dia melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu…

"A-A-AKU…"

Rasa senang ini… kebahagiaan ini…

_Cinta_.

"AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA~" teriak Naruto melengking.

Siiinnggg~

Hening

Hening

Hening

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAMI JUGA MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan otomatis kepolisian Suna terpaksa menambah satu batalyon pasukannya lagi untuk menjaga keselamatan hidup Yang Dipertuan Agung King Naruto-sama.

.

.

.

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Putra tunggal dari Walikota Kushina dan arkeolog Minato? Superstar multi talenta dari menyanyi hingga maling ayam yang terkenal seantero dunia? Sang pemilik wajah bak penghuni khayangan yang berpostur WOW dan bersuara seksi itu?

Coret semua penjelasan diatas. Karena sekarang dia adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menyedihkan, frustasi, dan gila.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan 'cinta' pada mereka, Kakashi?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka!" seru Naruto stress sendiri. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada lututnya sendiri, meratapi nasib.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-sama… Tidak apa-apa. Itu errr… normal?" ucap Kakashi ragu-ragu. Sepertinya dia tidak yakin sendiri apakah mengatakan cinta pada setiap orang yang dijumpai itu suatu hal yang normal untuk anak bermental sarap macam Naruto ataukah itu penyakit baru yang menyerang primata.

Naruto mendeathglare Kakashi. "NO WAY IN HELL, YOU IDIOT!"

Flashback

"E-eh?" refleks Naruto menutup mulutnya. A-apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan kata-kata terlarang itu kepada fansnya? Kepada makhluk-makhluk yang bahkan tidak sudi dikenalnya?

"Naruto-sama! Keadaan semakin memburuk! Cepat Anda masuk kedalam!" seru salah satu bodyguardnya. Tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali pun, jangankan masuk kedalam hall, masuk ke lubang buaya pun Naruto rela demi menghindari fansnya.

BRAK!

"Hosh… hosh…" tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan merosot di pintu utama hall. Matanya melotot ngeri.

1…

2…

3…

"ARRGGGGHHH!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Ada apa dengannya?! ADA APA DENGANNYA?

"Naruto, itu tadi kecelakaan. Ya, itu tadi kecelakaan… Kau terlalu kelelahan sehingga tanpa sadar kau mengucapkan kata kutukan tak termaafkan itu. Lalu tubuhmu menjadi aneh karena kau sedang sakit. Ya, pasti itu…" ucap Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat saat dia mengingat kembali kegilaannya tadi.

"Umm, Uzumaki-sama?"

Naruto mendongak kelewat keras, mungkin akibat refleks yang terlalu cepat. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita tua yang dia kenal sebagai make up artist senior disini. Nenek Chiyo, begitu dia biasa dipanggil.

"Anda sudah ditunggu di ruang make up. Deidara akan mengurus Anda disana." Ucapnya sopan. Nenek itu berusaha bersikap wajar di depan sang Uzumaki, padahal di rumahnya poster Naruto terpampang di setiap sudut.

"Err… Uzumaki-sama?" ulangnya saat melihat Naruto tidak bereaksi. Pemuda tampan nan hot itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang membola sempurna.

"Uzuma-GYAAA!"

"NENEK CHIYO, AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!"

"…"

"…"

"GYAAA!"

Naruto langsung berlari kearah ruang teater dengan pikiran kacau balau. Hell… mana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Tadi para fansnya, sekarang nenek Chiyo!

BLAM!

"Hosh… hosh…" Naruto kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. I-ini tidak mungkin… ini pasti mimpi!

Tapi kenapa dia merasa hatinya sakit saat meninggalkan fansnya dan Nenek Chiyo?

"…"

"NO WAY!" teriak Naruto histeris. Dibenturkannya kepalanya sekeras mungkin ke dinding hingga dia merasa sesuatu bergeser di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu disini." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin memecah keheningan. Dengan horror Naruto berbalik dan langsung menelan ludah.

"Ah, Uzumaki-senpai?"

"I-Inuzuka? Ice Prince?" ulang Naruto terbata-bata. Matanya membulat dalam syok. Ke-kenapa dari sekian miliar manusia di dunia ini, harus mereka yang ada disini?

Ice Prince adalah band yang terdiri dari 5 orang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai lead vocal, Inuzuka Kiba sebagai drummer, Nara Shikamaru dan Shimura Sai sebagai gitaris, dan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai vocal. Boy band ini juga sedang naik daun, dan menjadi boy band yang paling terkenal saat ini. Dengan modal ketampanan dan talent luar biasa, band Ice Prince dan Uzumaki Naruto selalu bersaing dalam mencapai puncak popularitas. Dan walaupun selama ini Naruto selalu bisa menjadi yang teratas, tapi mereka tidak bisa diremehkan juga.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum rumah produksi jika kedua bintang ini tidak pernah akur. Ice Prince yang selalu berusaha melampaui Naruto, dan Naruto yang bersikap meremehkan Ice Prince. Sebenarnya keadaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih di Konoha High School, dimana saat itu kelima anggota Ice Prince merupakan murid kelas 1 dan Naruto adalah kakak kelas mereka disana, kelas 3 tepatnya.

Ice Prince yang menurut Naruto selalu sok keren, dan Ice Prince yang menganggap Naruto benalu.

Dan ketidakakuran selama bertahun-tahun menumbuhkan kebencian di hati masing-masing. :'(

"Hn… Uzumaki-senpai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nara Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak pedulinya. Si rambut nanas itu menguap berkali-kali, seolah sengaja.

"Dia menganggu." Ucap Sabaku no Gaara datar, tapi menusuk. Matanya menatap dingin pada Naruto dan wajahnya yang diduga sedari lahir sudah datar itu menunjukkan raut tak suka.

"Dobe." Nah, ini pasti tahu siapa, kan?

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Ka-kalian…" desahnya dengan napas putus-putus.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan. Kedua Uchiha ini melirik Naruto dengan tajam. Aura-aura permusuhan yang dingin nan mencekam memenuhi ruangan.

'_Heh, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meledak_.' Pikir mereka.

"…"

"AKU SANGAAATTT MENCINTAI KALIANNN~~~!"

.

.

**.**

**End Flashback.**

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN PEMUDA SEHAT SEPERTIKU 'MENCINTAI' NENEK-NENEK DAN MASIH BISA KAU BILANG NORMAL, KAKASHI?!" teriak Naruto plus hujan lokalnya di depan wajah Kakashi. Untung dia pakai masker, ya?

"Err… mungkin Anda tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Bukankah Anda selama ini tidak percaya pada cinta?" sergah Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sangat syok dengan tingkah Naruto hari ini. Menyatakan cinta pada nenek-nenek… fansnya… bahkan pada anak kecil figuran yang kebetulan lewat!

"Jantungku berdetak kencang… wajahku memanas… darahku berdesir… dan aku merasa senang bertemu mereka. I-itu hanya sekedar 'suka' biasa kan, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ah, betapa beruntung dia mempunyai manager pengertian seperti Kakashi.

Mata sebelah Kakashi berkedip.

"Ka-kalau begitu sih… tidak diragukan lagi itu cinta."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU 'MENCINTAI ' SEMENTARA CINTA ITU TIDAK PERNAH ADA!"

'_Begitu, hm?_'

DEG!

Sebuah suara mendadak menghantui kepala Naruto.

'_Orang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran, iya kan?_'

Naruto membatu.

'_Setelah kau bangun, kau akan mencintai semua orang yang mencintaimu. Semakin lama orang tersebut memendam rasa cinta padamu, maka semakin besar pula kau mencintainya. Semakin dalam orang tersebut mencintaimu, maka semakin cepat pula detak jantungmu padanya. Tidak peduli usia, gender, maupun objeknya. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta pada seekor kucing atau kutu, jadi berhati-hatilah…_'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LALU DARI SEMUA ORANG, KENAPA JANTUNGKU PALING MENGGILA SAAT BERSAMA KELIMA ORANG SIALAN ITU!"

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

Hehe… *nyengir inosen* Oke, jangan timpuk Rei! Rei tahu Rei masih nunggak dua fic dan malah publish fic baru! Tapi… tapi… idenya udah nggak tahan lagi untuk disimpan, jadinya ya… gini deh.

Gimana? Garing ya? Gomen, saat ini mood Rei lagi gila-gilaan bener. Karena itu Rei berharap sarannya, ya? So jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
